The Reporter
by Owlcity98
Summary: Rosie McNab is a reporter for The London Times out to find out the truth about what really happend to Klaus Heissler. Did he really die, or is it a cover all just one big cover up for something more? This is my first American dad fanfic so please no flames, however I do welcome constructive critisism. Sorry I suck at summeries! KlausxOC...
1. Chapter 1

Paste your docum

The Reporter

_Vancouver, 5__th__ March 2010._

It was exactly 5 yrs since the death of Klaus Heissler, the German Olympic skier, and Rosie McNab was the reporter out to solve the mysterious, sudden death.

"so are you sure you know nothing else about the death of your husband" asked Rosie a reporter for the London times.

"Yes! Now please leave us alone, me and my daughter have been trying to forget for years about my husbands death, and you are not helping!" shouted Caroline.

"Is the little British girl bothering you darling?" said Henrich, Caroline's new husband.

"No, she was just leaving." Caroline said sternly.

"Yes right leaving, I am sorry for wasting your time Mrs Schmitz, goodbye." Said Rosie as she wrapped her scarf tightly around her neck with frustration, she hadn't travelled all the way to the Vancouver for nothing. But as she stormed out of the hotel, it suddenly occurred to her, she travelled to all over the world for clues on his death and hadn't even checked the security footage.

"I can't believe I never thought of that before! I've got to get the headquarters and have a look at the security footage." Rosie said as she hailed a passing taxi. After an exciting 25 minuet drive, she arrived at the headquarters.

"Hello, I'm Rosie McNab, reporter for the London Times. I'm currently investigating the death of the famous Olympic skier, Klaus Heissler and would like to see is I could take a look of the security footage of his finale ware abouts."

"I'm sorry ma'm, but I'm afraid I can't let anyone in after closing time." Said the security guard.

"But I have a press pass! Oh come on no one will ever know. Please!"

" No, I'm sorry you'll have to come back tomorrow."

Rosie moodily trudged away through the snow.

" ugh, I can't wait until tomorrow, it's just too urgent, there just has to be another way in" she said craning her neck around the sides of the building, until, out of the corner of her eye she spied an open window just low enough for her to climb through. But before she could get to the window she'd have to distract the guard or he'd see her. She looked around to see if she could find anything to distract him with. She pick a large stone and threw it into the bushes. The guard looked up and went in the direction of the bushes. Rosie knew she didn't have much time until the guard returned back to his post so she ran as fast as she could and practically threw herself through the window. She searched the corridors for what seemed like hours until she finally found the room where all the security footage was kept from all the past winter Olympic games. Luckily for Rosie the tapes were kept in order of occurrence, so all she had to was look for the tape that said 5th March, 2005.

"Yes!" she said under her breath as she put the tape in the VCR. She saw a lot of footage of other athletes arriving at the top of the ski lift and was sure to compare each one to the photo she had of him in her hand. Finally after an hour of carefully analysing each and every athlete, she saw him arrive at the top of the ski lift.

"Aha got ya!" but before he could proceed he was lead away by men in black who showed him a pass. She paused the taped and zoomed in on the pass. Rosie read out the text on the pass.

"C...I...A! Oh... my... GOD! Gotta take this tape to his family... and the police!" exclaimed Rosie as she hauled herself back out of the window and ran out of the gates and hailed another passing taxi just in time to hear the guard scream

"HEY! What are you doing here?! I told you to..."

But she was already in the taxi on the way to the hotel were Klaus's family were staying. She knocked franticly on the door of the hotel room.

"ugh what do you want!" moaned Caroline.

"Ive finally found out what happened to your husband, I got the tape of his final moment, so if you'd just watch it..."

"NO, NO, NO! Why do you continue to bother us and remind us of the past I have moved on and it don't want here what you say or watch your stupid tape, now go away!" shouted Caroline who had begun to cry.

"Please just listen it won't take a moment..." pleaded Rosie.

" NO! NO! GET OUT! GET OUT! STOP HARRASSING US AND MAKING UP THESSE HORRIBLE STORIES!" Caroline screamed as she grabbed Rosie by the arm and threw her out into the snow.

"AND DONT YOU EVER, EVER COME BACK YOU BRITISH BITCH, OR SO HELP ME GOD I'LL CALL THE POLICE!" she shouted. Rosie just sat there on the snowy side walk and cried. Why wouldn't they listen to her. Or maybe they would as soon as she'd told the police, then they could go back to Germany knowing what had really happed to Klaus. But as she picked herself up a pain shot up her spine making her wince. It must have been the way she had landed when Caroline threw her out.

It was probley best she went back to HER hotel room to rest her battered body and clean up before she went to the police.

When she arrived back at her hotel room she went into the bathroom to run herself a hot bath putting the tape on the table. Just as Rosie was about to get undressed someone came up behind her and gagged and blindfolded her. She kicked and screamed but couldn't seem to get free. Before she knew it she was been chucked into the back of van and drove away. She was so tired from kicking and screaming she fell asleep.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 captivity **

Rosie awoke to the sound of talking.

"I cant take her! What will my wife think?"

"oh what and I can? I haven't got the space!"

"Quite! You'll wake her! Stan you take her." Said a stern voice.

"But Mr. Bullock sir, I took the captive last time, why cant they do it."

"They just said why! Look If you take her I'll give you a 50% raise ok? Sound fair?" said Bullock.

"I guess so sir, I'll take her." Said Stan.

She struggled as he picked her up and hauled her into the back of his car.

"why have you kidnapped me?! What the hell have I ever done?!" shouted Rosie.

"well if you just shut up I'll tell you!" Stan shouted back. Rosie stopped shouting and sat in silence, determined to find out why she had been kidnapped.

" you found out what really happened to Klaus Heissler, well that we kidnapped him anyway, not what happened after that." He said.

"why? What did you do to him?! I don't care if you are the CIA Answer me!" she shouted.

" oh you'll find out soon enough" Stan said pulling up in the drive. He walked round to the back of the car and lifted Rosie out removing her blind fold and gag for the first time.

"How did you find me!?" Rosie yelled as they walked up to the house.

"After we kidnapped him, we rigged the entire Olympic venue with cameras so we could see if anyone came close discovering our secret, which you did." He answered irritably.

"WHAT SECRET?!" shouted Rosie.

"Shut up, god do you Brits know when to keep schtum? Hum? Do you?" he moaned as he opened the door.

"Im home!" called Stan into the living room. It came as quite a shock to Rosie she'd never expected it to look so... homely.

"Oooh Stan honey your home, and you bought a friend?" answered a pretty blonde woman.

"She is not my friend. She was a British journalist who came close to finding out the truth about Klaus. She is now our house maid." Stan explained.

"what?" Francine and Rosie said in union, although Rosie sounded more angry than happy.

"I heard my name, what do you want?" said a German accent.

" Klaus Heissler, meet Rosie McNab, she's knows a lot about you" Stan said coyly. Rosie looked around but she couldn't see him until she heard the voice again.

"I'm down here Fraulen" said the voice. Rosie looked down to her feet to see a goldfish looking up at her with a puzzled expression.

"I'm Klaus, although you already know that, don't you. How do you know so much about me?" Klaus asked puzzled.

"ummm...errrrr...w-w-ell..." Rosie said suddenly feeling rather faint from the shock of seeing a talking goldfish. Her legs began to wobble and she began to sway. Klaus, realising she was about to faint called out

"Stan Stan catch her she's gonna faint STAN!" but it was too late, Rosie had already fell back and hit her head on the door.

"STAN what the hell?" exclaimed Klaus angrily.

" Hm? Oh sorry Klaus I was just admiring the American flag, isn't she beautiful?" Stan said dreamily, not really sorry at all.

"Ugh" said Klaus "Francine!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Headache

"OOOWEEE my head, god what the hell happened...owwwww..." groaned Rosie Sleepily. Klaus looked at her wistfully paying piticular attention to her bright, sparkling green eyes. A sudden question snapped him back into reality.

"So your Klaus Heissler, the Olympic skier?" Rosie asked shakily.

"Ja, I am, how do you know so much about me Rosie." Klaus asked keen to get the answer this time.

"Well I was actually out to write a story about the series of events that lead to your supposed death. It was to mark the 5th anniversary of a the most tragic winter Olympic event since the 80s, the London times reckoned it would make a great story." She explained shakily.

"Oh yeah?" Klaus answered, still curious onto how she knew so much about him.

"Y-yeah. So anyway, part of writing the story was to interview your wife Caroline..." Rosie began.

"What, wait a second, you met Caroline?" Klaus said shocked.

"Uhuh..."

" How is she? How is Adie? Did she remarry?" he asked

" Caroline and Adie are fine, there getting on with life, and errr well yes, yes Caroline did remarry, a man named Henric. I'm sorry." Said Rosie noticing his sad expression.

"No... no its ok. The main thing is that their ok ja?" said Klaus bravely.

"Yup." She decided not to tell about the part were Caroline threw her out into the snow and which had injured her back, it would just upset him more.

"So have you left any family behind?" asked Klaus.

"Yeah, my mum Audrey, dad Charles, sister Katie and brother Ed. I didn't have a boyfriend, figured I was better off without one for a while, so I could enjoy life a little ..." Rosie began to sob uncrontrobley. "Now... now... I'm all alone forever!"

"Oh it's ok Rosie, besides your not alone you got me, Klaus." He said.

"Yeah...?" she said calming down a little.

"Yeah..." said Klaus looking once again into her green eyes and wondering just for a second what it would be like to kiss her soft rosebud lips...

** sorry the chapter was so short, but Id already wrote most of this story out already on word**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Day 1

Rosie awoke once again to the sound of muffled voices, this time coming from the kitchen. She sat up in the make shift bed Francine had kindly made for her the other night, which consisted of a old mattress and thin blanket. One of the voices got louder as it approached the basement door and threw it open.

"Come on Rosie! You should have got up 2hrs ago to make breakfast for us all" said a frustrated Stan.

"At 5am?!" Rosie replied sleepily.

"Yes, there are 5 of us, including Roger you need to make breakfast for. You also need to clean up the lower half of the house before we get up to. You would have been able to do all this if hadn't have spent all night talking to the stupid fish" he replied firmly.

Rosie climbed the basement stairs into the glare of the early morning light. At the table she saw Francine, Haley, Steve and Roger eating their breakfast.

"Oooh is that our new slave Stan? Can I make it clean my room and massage my feet? Can I? Can I?" called an excited Roger, who was dressed in his slob outfit.

"No you can't, Roger. Here you go dear, I made you a cup of tea." Francine said sweetly as she gave the cup to her.

"Thank you Francine." She replied as she took a sip, screwing up her eyes as she did so.

"Are you ok Rosie" asked a concerned Francine.

"Yes, its just, well, I don't really like tea." Answered Rosie meekly.

"WHAT?!" they all shouted in union.

"I don't believe it, a British person who doesn't like tea, I never thought Id see the day." Exclaimed Stan.

"I guess you can't judge a book by its cover, huh dad?" said Haley hopefully.

"shut up Haley, you penniless hippy." Stan said harshly as Haley gathered her bags and left for collage.

"Yeah shut up Haley." Said Steve as he left for school.

"moments gone Steve, moments gone." Stan replied, giving Francine a kiss on the cheek before picking up his brief case and leaving for work. Rosie stood in the kitchen which had fell into a stony silence.

"well I'm going upstairs to watch Scrubs, I'll call when I need food slave." Said Roger as he grabbed half a packet of Cheetos and slumped up the stairs to the attic.

"Oooh take me with you I LOVE Scrubs!" said a hopeful Klaus.

"No way fish, besides you got slave for company" said Roger

"Hey don't call her that!" shouted Klaus angrily. Roger just rolled his eyes and carried on walking up the stairs. Francine was in the hall getting her coat and shoes on.

"I'm going shopping now Rosie, I wont be gone all that long, about 5 hrs tops ok?" She said craning her neck round the door. Rosie just nodded unsure on what to say. It was all happening so fast.

"I'm so sorry about Roger he's real jerk sometimes, so did you sleep well?" asked Klaus.

"Not really. It's horrible down in the basement, all cold, dark and damp. I didn't sleep a wink." She said sadley as she put a pinch of fish food in Klaus bowl. "Gosh I'm starving, what can I eat?" asked Rosie hungrily.

"Well there should be some cereal in the cupboard and milk in the fridge you have that." Said Klaus. So she walked over to the fridge and got out the milk and poured into the bowl of cereal and ate it hungrily. She never thought she'd enjoy cereal as much as she did that morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Scrubbing**

After finishing of her cereal, she decided that it would be a good idea to clean up a little before everyone got back. So as she set about cleaning up the living room she heard Roger shout, " Slave, slave I wanna foot massage and Cheetos... NOW!". Rosie sighed frustrated sigh as she grabbed Rogers 6th bay of Cheetos and slumped up the stairs. Klaus let out a frustrated sigh, it just didn't seem fair that everyone treated her like crap. About 1 hour later, Rosie returned from the attic looking disgusted.

"Does Roger know ANYTHING about personal hygiene?" asked Rosie.

"Nine, he's an alien." Replied Klaus shrugging his shoulders.

"Clearly."Sighed Rosie as she put away several of Steve's Wizards and Warlocks Wars video games. It had been a long day and all she really wanted to do was go to bed and forget about all her worries, but she had no such luck. Francine came through the door looking tired and a little frazzled.

"you will not believe the size of the cue in the shopping mall today, it was insane! But boy it was worth it, I mean have you seen these shoes, there just...OH!"

Rosie giggled, Francine reminded her so much of her own mother back home in England. Mother... she wondered how she was getting on? Did she miss her? Did she believe she was alive, or did she think she was dead? She hoped not. Thinking of her mother had made Rosie cry, and Francine was quick to comfort her.

"oh honey what's wrong?" cooed Francine, voice full of concern.

"Its just, you remind me soo much of my own mother back home. And she probley thinks I'm dead!" wailed Rosie. Francine came over to Rosie and gave her a loving hug, the way only a mother could, gentle yet firm. At first this only made her cry harder, but as Francine told her a funny story about an old lady she'd met while shopping at the mall, her crying slowly subsided. After she had fully recovered she sat up and gave Francine a big beaming smile.

"thank you so much for all your support, its just so hard." Sniffed Rosie who was drying her sore eyes with a tissue.

"I know hon, but believe me it will get easier, right Klaus?" Francine said hopefully.

"Uh yeah... It totally gets easier." He replied, not sounding entirely convinced. She nodded feeling reassured and smiled.

"Would you like any help with tea Francine?" she asked cheerfully, putting on a brave face.

" that would be wonderful, but you don't have to really." Francine said as she headed towards the kitchen.

"well it's what I'm here for, right!" she said, beaming. Francine forced a smile and laughed, she hated what the CIA did, it was just so cruel, taking people away from their family and friends like that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Mmm... Something smells good honey" said Stan. " and boy am I ready for it, its been hell on earth at work today." Said stan sitting down at the table and promptly digging into his meal.

"Mmm... Francine you've done it again this is sublime!" stan sid cramming it all into his mouth at once.

"actually, it was Rosie who made it Stan." Francine said smiling at Rosie who was standing by Klaus bowl.

"Oh, err well it was average slave, needs more work, like more salt! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! EH? ANSWER ME?" he said poured more salt over the chicken. She nodded.

"yeah, more salt!" said Steve trying desperately to be more like his father.

"shut up Steve" snapped Stan.

"of course she can understand she's ENGLISH dad" said Hailey

"SHUT UP HAILEY, NOBODY CARES WHAT YOU THINK AND NOBAODY EVER WILL!" shouted Stan. The whole room fell into silence and Rosie stood, shocked at what she had just heard. A tear trickled down Hailey's face.

"Jeff cares about what I think." She said sadly, chocking up.

"what? You mean the penniless crack addict? Get out of my site Hailey, I can't stand to look at you." Stan said quietly, although anger was still evident in his voice.

"I'm a crack addict to Stan, does that mean you don't care what I think either?" asked Roger who had been being to feel a bit left out.

" Roger your an alien, nobody's EVER cared what you think." Said Stan avoiding eye contact with Francine who looked extremely angry at what Stan had just said to Hailey.

"you did when you thought I was The Decider" sniffed Roger. " but now I know what you really ...think... about MEEE WAAAAHH!" cried Roger as he ran up to the attic.

"OH ROGER DONT BE SOO PATHATIC! AND YOU CAN STOP SNIVELING TO STEVE YOU STUPID NERD, WHY CANT YOU BE POPULAR LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE! HUH WHY AM I CURSED WITH SUCH A CRAPPY FAMILY! WHY ME!" screamed Stan as Steve started to cry. I hurt Rosie to see him so upset as she'd started to think of him as the little brother she had never had. Steve ran up to his room.

"Well done Stan, you've once again managed to ruin yet another family meal and upset the kids and Roger in the process. Why are you so selfish?" sighed Francine, standing up from the table.

" ITS NOT MY FAULT FRANCINE, WHAT ARE YOU TWO LOOKING AT!"shouted Stan glaring at Klaus and Rosie, who emendatly looked away as Rosie began to clear away the plates.

"don't take it out on them for gods sake Stan they haven't done anything" shouted Francine, jumping to their defence.

" yes they have, they were born. Your too soft Francine, you need to toughen up a bit." Said Stan.

"Get out Stan, just get out. I cant stand the site of you right now."

" well I cant stand the site of you either. Don't wait up for me Francine." Sniffed Stan as he got up and stomped towards the door.

"Oh don't worry Stan, I wont." Francine said cooly. A door slammed and another silence filled the room. Francine was soo tired she went straight up to bed.

" why don't you to watch a movie and help yourselves to anything in the fridge, you've earned it" she said sweetly as she wondered up the stairs to bed. So rosie went into the kitchen and got out a selection of snacks for her and Klaus, but when she came back in, she heard Klaus crying.

"what's wrong Klaus, were you hurt about what Stan said? Because you shouldn't be." Asked Rosie.

"God no Stan has said much worse to me in the past. Its just that, I guess im going to celebrate another birthday without anybody caring that im still in the stupid human body!" cried Klaus.

"Oh Klaus don't cry. I tell you what, we'll have a speaicial birthday celebration, just me and you. How does that sound eh?" she saud smiling sweetly.

"Oh, it sounds WONDERFUL Rosie, just wonderful, id like that alot... thank you" Klaus replied weakly.

"You're welcome, now are we gonna watch this movie or what?" she said jokingly. After the movie had finished, Rosie cleaned the downstairs up just in time to hear Stan stumble through the door, blindingly drunk. She crept back down to the basement an into her 'bed'. Although she had a hard time getting to sleep, as all she could hear was Stan throwing up everywhere. No doubt she'd have to clean all that up tomorrow. Brilliant, thanks a lot Stan. Thanks a million.

t here...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Rosie woke that morning not quite feeling herself, a little sick in her stomach, but she knew that the chances of haveing a day in bed were pretty slim. It didn't help that the whole kitchen stank of sick. To Rosie's horror she found that Klaus's bowl was now seeming full to the brim with sick from the drunken Stan (whom lay fast asleep on the couch beer can in hand) who had stumbled in at around about 2 in the morning. Klaus however had his head stuck above the sicky water and looked as if he had had about as much sleep as she had last night, which was not much at all. She started by pouring away the sick from Klaus's bowl before cleaning up the counters and the floor and spraying some febreez to take away the stench of sick and alcohol. She sighed as she looked over at Stan who was flat out on the sofa, why her? She thought as she went upstairs to run him a hot bath. She came back downstairs, and gently woke up Stan.

"Wakey wakey Stan, I've just ran you a hot bath, you know, to get that smell of sick and alcohol of you before Francine wakes up. Yeah, how does that sound?" she said gently, knowing only to well what it felt like to wake up feeling as if you'd been hit by a bus.

"Yes alright Rosie I'm not a kid, I know what a bath is." Stan said moodily.

"Yeah but do you know how bad you smell, that's the real question." She said under her breath, Stan shot her a look. He trudged up the stairs. "thanks uuuh..." he begun, but then stopped, had he seriously forgotten her name already. Blimey, he really had had a lot to drink.

"Rosie" she reminded him.

"Uh yeah, thanks Posy." Stan said clearing not hearing her.

"It's... oh what's the point, your welcome Stan." She said rolling her eyes Klaus smiled at her across the room.

"Wow a compliment from Stan, quick take note of the date and time." Laughed Klaus. Rosie smiled and sat down beside him they talked for a while about the secret birthday party and what they planned on doing. Only then did it occur to her that she had absolutely no idea about what she was going to get him. I mean what do you get a fish on his birthday if anything at all. She tried googling it on Steves laptop but got no where. But then suddenly, she had an idea. She could but his brain back into a human body! But there was only one problem. Stan. There was no way that man would agree to anything like that. Nope, she had more chance getting hit by a meteorite than getting Stan's approval on that idea. But she could still give it ago. And if she failed, well then she'd probley end up getting hit by a meteorite, which would be a bummer.

so once Stan had finished having a bath she prospered her plan, and just as she had thought, he hated it.

"What you know I couldn't do that, I don't have the clearance. Besides last time, he tried it on with Francine!" Stan exclaimed.

"He did what?! Any way thats not the point Stan, I promise he wont do that again, I wont let him. Just think how youd feel if you were trapped inside the body of a goldfish."

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad. I mean free food, whats not to love?" stan said clearly not bothered.

"Okay, what about...a non American citizen! How would THAT feel? Huh Stan?" said Rosie cooly.

"AAAGH! Oh my god its horrible! Okay I'll do it! But it will cost you, say another year added onto your captivity." He added slyly, with a grin. Rosie gulped, six whole years in captivity wasn't gonna be esay, but she had to do this, for Klaus.

"Deal." She said, shaking his hand. Stan looked a little shocked and told her to meet him out back in ten minuets with Klaus. She nodded and headed back towards the kitchen.

"Happy birthday Klaus! Do you like the cake I made for you." she said cheerifully.

"Oh yes its lovely, its so nice that some one finally rembers that I exsist." He said smiling up at her. "I'd hug of I had my human body."

Rosie giggled. "whats so funny" Klaus said sounding offended.

" nothing. Oh I just remembered, I need to take you somewhere, but you gotta close your eyes"

"Why ha-.."

"just close your eyes Klaus" she said as she carried him into the SUV.

"Whats going on. Where are you taking me Rosie? Is this a prank, cos its not funny." She said nothing.

Aftera a five minuet drive they arrived ath the CIA.

"We'll have to sneak around back, think you can do that." Asked Stan.

"Stan I'm a journalist, I sneak around buildings for a living." She added with a sigh.

When they finally reached the kidnapped section she allowed Klaus to open his eyes.

"What are we doing here Rosie" asked Klaus shocked.

"Getting you a human body."

" Really...WOW! Stan agreed to this?"

"ON certain terms"

"WHAT TERMS?"

"Oh never mind that. Lets get you a new body." Said Rosie changing the subject.

After 10 minuets of searching, Klaus spied the body he wanted.

"That one, right there, the one with blond hair and blue eyes it looks like my old body!" Klaus said gleefully.

"Okay! Stan we found one!" she shouted to stan, who was sitting in the corner, already bored, reading a copy of People magazine.

"Finally" he exlamied as he took Klaus and the body and hooked them to the machine.

"Stand back Rosie." He said as he flicked the switch to the machine. There was a huge flash of green light before the room was plummeted back into darkness.

"Klaus?" she called out into the darkness. She felt he way to the table. " Klaus, are you okay" she said, a shaky tone evident in her voice. Suddenly a pair a blue eyes flickered open.

"OH Klaus your okay!" she exclaimed as he sat up, relief washed over her.

"Oh I'm more than ok Rosie" he said as she grabbed her shoulders, "thanks to you I do everything I've ever wanted to do, including this." He pulled her in for a kiss. When the kiss ended Rosie stood back bewildered. "Oh god I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me I just..." but before he could finish his sentence Rosie pulled him in for another kiss. They melted into each other as they kissed passionately.

"Well at least I know he wont try anything on with Francine." Stan said as he dragged them back to the SUV. "geez guys give it rest would ya and breathe before you pass out. I don't like mushy kissing in the back of my SUV." Said Stan clearly irritated as he pulled up in the drive. "and if your gonna...you know DO anything please warn us first, we don't want any nasty surprises. And this is not to affect your work Rosie, am I clear?"

"Crystal" said Rosie, who for once, felt happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry its been so long, but Ive had alot of things going on in my life recently... so yeah... heres the next chapter!~simley face~**

**Chapter 8: A new life begins**

Klaus walked through the door, holding Rosie's hand tightly and beaming brightly. _This is it, a new start,_ he thought. At that moment Francine emerged from the kitchen.

"Stan, have you seen Klaus, I can't find him... who's that?" she asked curiously.

"This Francine, is Klaus Heissler, I had his brain transplanted back into a human body." Stan answered, sounding slightly irritated.

"Ja Francine, its really me" Klaus said nervously. For some reason his stomach flipped when he looked at Francine, and all the feelings he once had for her came flooding back. He then looked at Rosie and felt and pang of guilt. _I shouldn't be feeling like this,_ he thought, _I love Rosie now, don't I? _

"oh my gosh that's amazing, oh Stan that was so sweet of you!" cooed Francine.

"I know, I am amazing aren't I" said Stan arrogantly.

"I was on about Klaus Stan" Francine noted Stan's expression, which was full of pride and shook her head. "never mind".

"We should have a dinner to celebrate, because its his birthday to ya know" Rosie said excitedly.

"Thats a great idea Rosie, oh and happy birthday Klaus" said Francine giving Klaus a hug. His body tingled all over when she hugged him, and why did she smell so... fresh?

The dinner, overall was a success, apart from Roger, who had moaned all the way through dinner. But Rosie was just happy that she didn't have to cook dinner for once. When all the food had been eaten and Roger had drank all the wine, (he wouldn't let anyone else dink any of it) she went up stairs to bathroom to wash her face. But on her way down, she saw something she thought she'd never have to see, Klaus kissing Francine. At first she was shocked, but she soon felt warm, salty tears run down her face. She ran down to the basement and cried into her pillow. The door creaked open, it was Klaus.

"Rosie, you in there?" he asked attentively.

"GO AWAY" she sobbed.

"Look, you don't understand I..." He continued.

"Git, I hate you!" she cried.

"But Rosie I..."

"BASTERD, YOU CHEATING BASTERD." She screamed into her pillow.

Klaus sighed and left the room, closing the door behind him. What had he done. he turned around to see Stan, his face red with anger. He grabbed him by the coller and hit him hard in the face.

"How dare you kiss my wife, you basterd, I'll kill you!" Stan yelled as he continued to beat him sensesly.

"Stan! Stop please leave him!" cried Francine, who was struggling to restrain her husband. "Rosie! Rosie! Help me please!"

But Rosie just stood in the doorway, her face red from crying and her expression blank.

**Yes, i know its short but Ive had some serious writers block!**


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry it has been so long (again) so to make up for it Ive tried to write a long (ish) chapter.**

**Merci beacope! (did i spell that right? Probebly not. Oh well. Sorry, I'm rambling!)**

Chapter 9

Stan broke free of Francine and grabbed Klaus by the collar, a menacing look in his eyes. Rosie could see the fear in his eyes and it made her shiver. Stan suddenly reached inside his blazer and pulled out a gun, the rest was a blur. Rosie ran forward and grabbed Stan's wrists, Francine continued to yell, grabbing her husband from the back, and then suddenly a shot sounded and the room fell silent. Her eyes widened. Rosie didn't know she'd been shot until she felt a sharp, crippling pain in her side, she didn't know about the crippling pain in her side until she heard Francine yell. It was only then that she noticed the hole in her side and the blood tricking down her leg. She staggered back into the counter grasping at her side.

"aaaahh..." she moaned, breathing deeply.

"Oh god! Oh god! I didn't mean to shoot her I swear! Francine!" panicked Stan.

Francine knelt down beside Rosie. "Rosie honey, stay with me we're gonna get you to a hospital. Okay sweetie? Stan call an ambulance! Stan? Stan?!" shouted Francine.

"Hm what, sorry, the American flag, isn't she..."

"Stan Smith if you don't phone an ambulance right now, so help me god I'll shoot you in the side!" yelled Francine as she put pressure and Rosie's shot wound. Stan gulped and picked up the phone and shakily dialling 911 and asking for an ambulance.

"They said that they'll be 5 minuets, so we need to make her comfy and put pressure on the wound to try to stop the bleeding. Klaus, help me lift her onto the couch."

Klaus nodded and lifted her up by the arms, while Stan grabbed her legs. They set her on the couch and Klaus Knelt down by her side, tears filling his eyes.

"Oh Rosie im so sorry its all my fault, I love you soo much, your the only one I will ever love." He grasped her hand tightly. "Dont ever think that I don't".

"I know you do, and I lo—AAAAHH!" she screamed as more blood pored out of her wound. Her hands were now cover in blood. She suddenly felt dizzy and the room began to spin. The ambulance arrived, and then it all just faded away.

_Dun Dun DUUN! Heh heh sorry, always wanted to do that!~Ahem~, anyways, back to the story..._

She awoke to sound of voices.

"She's awake, Stan, kids she's ok!" exclaimed Francine wrapping her arms around her tightly.

Rosie winced and smiled weakly. "Yup im O.K.! where is Klaus?"

"he's right there honey, he never left your side" Rosie looked up to see a sleepy looking Klaus smiling down at her. Francine looked at them both and smiled. "we'll leave you to alone, come on Stan, kids. Stan? Stan!"

"oooh nooo! But I'll miss all the good bits!"

Francine gave Stan her best death stare. Stan sighed, "Okay ,okay, I'm going, I'm going." And with that he slumped out of the room. He stopped at the window however, causing Francine to literally drag him away like a small child.

This made both Klaus and Rosie giggle, it was a rare moment indeed to see Stan be treated this way. Klaus knelt down beside her and was about to say something, but she stopped him with a kiss.

"Don't say anything, just do it, I don't wanna hear any excuses." She said simply.

"Okay then I will, Rosie McNab, last night made me realise just how much I love you, so I guess what I'm trying to say is... will you marry me?" he said looking deep into her eyes.

"I umm I eeerrr..." she stuttered, in shock.

Klaus put his finger to her lips. "Don't say anything, just do it" he smirked. She lent forward and kissed him passionately.

"I'll take that as a yes then!" he exclaimed, a little breathless.

"Yes, a million times yes!" she said pulling him in for another kiss.

"okay what did I miss?" said Stan suddenly bursting through the door. They both smiled at each other sheepishly. "Well you might wanna sit down.." They said.

**Tadah! Chapter complete! ~happy dance~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Before we get on with the story, I would like to say Im really sorry about not updating in forever, but Ive had soo many GCSEs to do and revise for and the bad news is, there is still many more to come! ~eep!~ Any who, here it is~ the last chapter of The Reporter! Yay, happy dance!**

**Chapter 10 The missing puzzle piece.**

Over the past few weeks, Rosie's To do list seemed to be never ending, she had never thought about the amount of work that was involved in Planning a wedding. She had to figure out what she and her bridesmaids were going to wear, what food they were going to eat and not to mention booking a venue. Klaus had wanted to get married A.S.A.P, so booking a venue at such short notice had been somewhat of a problem.

"Okay, well thanks anyway... I will thank you, bye." She let out a sigh, another venue, another rejection. There didn't seem to be anyone who was willing to take them on at such notice.

"Rosie honey, me and Klaus have been talking and we thought that it might be a good idea if we have the wedding here." Said Francine.

"Ja, ya know to save you phoning up any more venues only to get rejected again." He said softly putting his arm around an extremely tired Rosie.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea, but what about the food, and the cake? What will we do about them?" she asked sleepily.

"don't worry about it. I'll take care it" Francine said passively.

"Really? Oh thanks Francine, now if you don't mind I'm gonna catch a few..." Rosie yawned her head lolling.

"Oh no you don't" said Francine pulling Rosie up from the sofa. "we're going wedding dress shopping"

After a 15 minuet drive, they arrived at the wedding dress shop were Francine made her try on practically every dress in the store before they found the perfect dress. It was a long white strapless dress with little silk Roses lining the top. She smiled at her refection in the mirror, but even though she was full of excitement to marry Klaus she felt like something was missing. Rosie stared at Francine in the mirror although she was just like a mum to her, she wasn't_ her _mum. It wasn't just that she was missing her mum, she missed her brother Ed, her dad and most of all her sister Katie, they had always been really close.

"I'm gonna go get changed then get some fresh air. If i give you the money, will you pay for the dress? Thanks." She said as her eyes welled up. She practically threw the dress at Francine and ran out of the shop. She ran down the street tears streaming down her face before slumping down onto the bench and crying her eyes at. It was at that moment she saw someone she never thought she again. Her sister Katie who seemed to be trying to make sense of a map.

"Katie. Is that you?" Rosie sniffed

"Hm oh god, Rosie is that really you?" Katie cried as she threw her arms around her sister.

"step away from the red head blondie!" shouted Stan stunning them both into silence. Rosie stepped forward.

"No way Stan, she's my sister, and she is staying with me." Grabbing her sisters hand she pulled her away and began walking up the street. Suddenly Stan fired a shot in the air, causing both sisters to stop dead in their tracks.

"That was a warning shot, next time I will not hesitate to shoot you." Stan shouted steadying his hand.

"Stan what the HELL do you think you are doing!" it was Klaus, who was sitting in the passenger beside Francine.

"She's been discovered, the secrets out, we have to stop blondie here from letting the world know what the CIA has done!" he shouted, who was now starting to panic.

"Stan honey its ok, just put the gun down." Francine said cooly, lowering her husbands arm.

"Katie, meet Francine, Steve, Haley, Stan and my future husband Klaus..." she began.

"wait future husband?! Rosie what the ECKY THUMP is going on here" exclaimed Katie.

"Look just come home and i'll tell you all about it." She said seating her sister in the car.

Once they got back she explained everything to Katie (who at one point Rosie thought might actually KILL Stan) but after a few drinks seemed to come round to the idea of Rosie marring Klaus.

So the next morning Rosie was got up bright and early by Francine and was fitted into her wedding dress. At first Katie made a fuss about having to wear a bridesmaids dress as she was a bit of a tomboy but soon came round to that idea also. Despite the wedding being in the backyard of the smith family home, Rosie felt as if she could honestly say that it was the best day of her life. So, with her sisters blessing her and Klaus were wed, and as she looked into his eyes, she knew that she had made the right decision.

The End!

**Yaaay! Its finally done! Once again I'm so sorry about not updating in like ages literally, but GCSE's are REALLY time consuming. Oh and here is a quick translation for those who don't quite get northern England slang: Ecky thump—heck/oh dear.**


End file.
